1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a pipe wrench which can be adjusted from a rotatable handle and can be adjusted in the conventional way by turning the exposed gear.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typical wrenches comprise a tubular handle that is threadedly engaged with the outside thread of the movable jaw portion. This restricts the free play of the movable jaw portion and decreases the effectiveness of the wrench. Maintaining the standard characteristics of a pipe wrench with the addition of a rotatable handle is not achieved.